誰會要紅頭髮的白雪姑娘啊！
by BiteyF
Summary: 沒有人會想看橘毛演白雪姑娘啦！欸！那誰來演公主啊！


「童話故事！」

「莎士比亞！」

「童話故事！」「莎士比亞！！」

Wendy和Cartman吵得幾乎沒完沒了。事情起源是這樣的：

學校安排了學生們強制參與一些義工服務活動，而Stan Marsh他們這一班的同學們則被安排了到一間幼兒園進行一天的服務，當天其中一個環節將會是要上演一齣小話劇給小孩子們觀賞。

「好了你們不要吵了，好煩欸。」Craig按耐不住，終於揚聲發言，即便他對這個所謂義工服務絲毫不感興趣。「要不然投票啊？這樣就公平了。」接著便有一堆同學都默默點頭，大概是認同Wendy和Cartman為這種東西而吵個沒完沒了，實在是很無謂，或是覺得讓大家投票是最好的解決問題的方法。

結果在投票前的一刻，Cartman向眾多位男同學大聲喊了一句話：「誰投童話故事就是娘炮！」

然後男生們就都很理所當然地投票給Cartman的提議了。

「媽的！那現在要怎麼辦啊！」投票結果居然是剛好的五十五十，害Wendy生氣地罵出了髒話來。Stan坐在遠處聽到時，馬上露出一臉女神的美好型象幻滅了的樣子似的，令坐在一旁的Kyle覺得無言得很是，心裡吐糟著：為什麼你跟這個女孩子分分合合了無數次後，你還能對她始終如一地忠情於她？

「好了，你們先別生氣吧。」Clyde看到了Bebe給他使了眼色，便上前當一個紳士，試圖緩和一下現場僵硬到不行的氣氛。「我說，要不用莎士比亞的方法上演經典的童話故事？」

「你的意思是……？」同學們都一臉困惑，到底是要怎麼用「莎士比亞的方法」演童話故事啦？

「就是全部男同學扮演所有角色，包括女角色，像是公主什麼的。」

「什麼鬼啦！！！」

最後，大夥們都陷入了一片混亂，事情終於要平息下來，而結論是採用了Clyde所提出的「用莎士比亞的方法演童話故事」，因為Cartman和一些亞洲女孩都認為這樣太有梗了。經過又一番熱烈的討論後，他們難得一致地同意以雪姑七友為話劇的腳本。

事後，同學們都冷靜地分配了工作，Stan他們四人則負責安排角色和演員。他們決定在周末一起到Cartman的家進行。

到了星期六，Stan家裡剛好有點事，無可耐何下得遲到，另外三人則先是開始討論誰要扮演誰了。

「我說，Kyle你演公主吧！」Cartman壞笑著在白雪姑娘旁寫下了Kyle的名字。

「什麼？為什麼！」

「因為我喜歡丫！」

「不要！我才不要演白雪姑娘……再說，哪有白雪姑娘是紅頭髮的啊！」Kyle為了自保，便試著跟那個胖子理論，說不定他會有點人性放過他一次。

「日本動漫裡有很多紅頭髮的白雪啊。」Kenny從口袋掏出了手機來，馬上用Google搜查了一些例子，像是《赤髮白雪姬》裡的白雪和《變身！公主偶像》裡的雪森蘋果等。

「什麼鬼啦！？」Kyle看完圖片後，向Kenny反了白眼來。

「嗯……好吧，其實Kyle也說得不是沒道理呢。」Cartman反思過後，認為自己實是太常戲弄Kyle了，總該平衝一點，找個別的好對象惡搞一下。「那，要不讓Stan當公主？」

「嗯！？」

「我……我想投贊成票呢。」

「嘿，既然Kyle也贊成了，那就讓Stan演好了！」Cartman笑著把紙上的名字更改成Stan，就在這時，Stan終於處理好家裡的事，趕到了Cartman的家。

「嘿，你們討論得如何了？」

「你是白雪姑娘喔！」Kenny笑著拍了拍好朋友的背，Stan聽到這個消息時，幾乎嚇到要哭出來了，因為當公主就要被王子親吻了啊！

「Cartman，是你、是你編的對吧？拜託，我不想當公主！」Stan緊張地請求Cartman饒了他，他打死也不想要當公主，因為那樣真的娘爆了。再說，公主是會穿裙子，而Stan則是一個很有男子力的忠心好男人，當公主的話實在是不行啊，會被人恥笑到死的一天的！

「可是Kyle和Kenny都說要讓你當公主欸。」Cartman攤出雙手，擺出一副「這不只是我的主意」的樣子。

「什麼！你們也這樣子坑我嗎？」Stan的目光馬上投向Kyle和Kenny兩人身上，他的眼眸裡現在充滿著絕望，畢竟他可從沒想過Kyle，他最要好的朋友居然會讓他做那麼丟臉的事情。

「對啊，因為白雪姑娘是黑頭髮的，可是班裡只有你、Craig和Kevin這三位候選人。」Kyle嘗試用理智的原因解釋，其實他心底裡是在好奇著朋友們穿裙子的樣子，而剛好Cartman和Kenny都穿過女裝，而他也戴過假髮，現在就只剩Stan了。「Craig的死魚眼和Kevin的鳳眼都不太合適，所以就選你囉！」

「蛤！這是三小的道理！」Stan的眼神死了，他要女裝，而且要在小孩子面前，啊不，還有全班同學的面前裝公主。老天，這是什麼可怕的事！

Cartman看著Stan絕望不堪的樣子就一直想笑，不過他可不會讓Kyle那麼容易就好過的，於是便揚聲說道：「好啦，Stan，我看在你是我朋友的份上，親吻的部份就找個熟人跟你演吧！Kyle，你當王子好了！」

「什麼鬼！！！」Kyle的身體僵硬了一下，他要……跟Stan親、親吻！？

「噢，我喜歡這點子。」Kenny露出邪惡病態的微笑，說實話那看起來比較像是恥笑，不過那不是重點。現在的重點是：Stan和Kyle這對超級好朋友終於要親親啦！「我覺得Cartman適合當壞心腸的王后，我當其中一位小矮人就好。」

「好，就這麼說定了！」Cartman滿意地把演員的名單整理好，最後是長這樣子的：

白雪姑娘：Stan Marsh

王子：Kyle Broflovski

王后：Eric Cartman

獵人：New Kid

小矮人1：Kenny McCormick

小矮人2：Butters Scotch

小矮人3：Craig Tucker

小矮人4：Tweek Tweak

小矮人5：Clyde Donovan

小矮人6：Token Black

小矮人7：Kevin Stoley

「媽的……」Kyle看著整理好的名單，聲音都隱若能聽到顫抖的感覺，他可沒想到一心戲弄Stan，最後連自己也給坑了。不幸中的萬幸大概是不用穿公主裙，Kyle想到這點時，他便感到稍微安心點。

接著的日子，大家都忙著準備活動，話劇演員們都相當努力進行排演練習。不過每次練習到了後半部份時，大夥兒都會只讓Stan和Kyle排演親吻的部份。

「我說，為什麼我們要花那麼多的時間練習親吻？」Kyle終於耐不住問道，卻只換來Cartman的一句：

「你們親的不夠自然啦！當然要多多練習！」

「可是光是今天，我們已經親了十多次……」Stan也投訴了，這幾天他都跟Kyle練習親吻到麻痺了，為什麼大家都不怎麼需要練習，而他跟Kyle卻要不停親吻？

「Stan，快進入狀態吧，你現在的行為表現還不夠像公主，再練習一下。」Wendy也說話了，Stan無可耐何下得再裝娘一點，以符合角色的性格……不，是符合大家的口味。

義工服務前的一天，Kyle到Stan家玩遊戲，玩到一半時，他們想要休息一會，他們知道長時間盯著螢幕看對眼睛和身體都不好，所以便聊聊最近的事。

「我說啊，你不覺得他們很過份嗎？老是想看我們親吻什麼的……」

「嗯……那也沒什麼辦法吧，誰叫我們被分配這樣子的角色……」Stan嘆了一口氣。經過這兩星期的練習後，在他的心底裡開始有一股不能理解的心情在醞釀著：他不但對自己所喜歡的人的定位有了不確定的心情，還開始覺得他是亞洲女孩們口中的受方。

「明天就要真正的上演了……還真是有點小緊張呢。」Kyle苦笑了一下，拿起放著身旁的一杯橙汁喝了一口。「要不，我們來練習一下吧？就練習大家都最愛看的那部份。」

「哈啊？你真的想要嗎？」Stan聽到Kyle的提議後，臉都紅了起來。天哪，Kyle是什麼時候變得這麼基的！「其實……你不覺得這樣做很基的嗎？」

Kyle愣了一下，細心思考過後才回答：「剛開始確實是有這麼想呢。」

「那，現在的想法不一樣了？」

「可以這麼說吧？」Kyle這時才覺得自己開始變得不太一樣了。Stan是他最要好的好朋友，一直以來都是，不過現在在Kyle的心裡，他想要嘗試再邁出一步—如果他喜歡Stan，而不只是朋友那種的喜歡，是有點基的喜歡，那會怎麼樣？「還是算了，我想我們都已經很熟悉對白什麼的了。」

「欸！」Stan這時揚聲，他並不想要因為跟Kyle親吻看起來很基而不跟對方進行最後一次的練習。「我們來練習吧！」

「嗯？很突然呢？那好吧！」

兩人進入狀態，Stan更拿來了毛巾圍在自己的下半身當裙子。接著，他躺到他的床上，等候他的王子……不，Kyle，來給他又一次的親吻。

Kyle深呼吸了一下，上前，彎下身，用稍微曖昧的眼光看了看Stan的五官，再慢慢吻上對方有點柔軟的唇瓣。這次沒有旁人的騷擾，Kyle才真正的感受到與眼前這個人親吻的好。Stan的嘴巴有點柳橙的香，應該是喝了果汁的關係。Kyle按耐不住那份情感，直接加深這下親吻。

此舉幾乎把Stan嚇到跳了起來，他想要推開Kyle，可他想到這麼做就等於拒絕對方的情感。他不想這麼做，因為他好像也喜歡上Kyle了，所以就乾脆豁出去，好好享受這一次的親吻吧。

過了一段時間，Kyle才拉開了兩人的距離，此時的他，臉上也浮出了紅暈，與他透白的皮膚所產生的對比，真的是好看極了。

「Kyle……我……」

「嗯，我想我也是。」

他們兩人皆知道彼此的想法，不用講出來也能用心體會到對方所想的事。兩個男孩笑而不語地稍微再休息了一會，才繼續他們還沒打完的遊戲關卡。

隔天，義工服務活動進行得相當成功，不管是幼兒園的小孩子還是大哥哥和大姐姐們，都樂在其中，趣味的事接二連三地發生，歡笑聲此起彼落。

到了最後的一個環節，演員們都馬上借用洗手間換上女生們親手製作的戲服，道具組和場務組等的同學都準備就緒，這場小話劇看起來是多麼的專業。儘管孩子們觀賞過後八成也會忘記得一乾二淨，班級上的每位同學們還是把這個表演籌備得井井有條。

果然，全男生演的童話故事真的能吸引到小孩子的目光，這個場面實在是太神奇了，怎麼惡毒的王后和善良的白雪姑娘都是男的呀？這場面對這群天真無邪的小孩子們而言，真是太有趣了。

「天，這個女孩實在是太漂亮了。」Kyle一本正經地唸出他的對白，再望向小矮人Kenny。「我能親一下這個女孩嗎？雖然說，她是死了，可是我真的很愛她……請你們務必要讓我親吻她！」

Kenny似模似樣地點了點頭，再指示其他同學們退後一步，讓Kyle能走到Stan身旁，獻上他那一下充滿愛意的一吻。

「白雪姑娘……你真的是太漂亮了。」Kyle這麼說著，便彎下腰來，往Stan的嘴吻下去。

本來並不想要這麼做的，但Kyle的某條神經大概是斷了，他直接把舌頭伸了過去Stan的嘴裡，給身下人一次非常激情的一吻。

「啊！？」「等一下……這好像不是劇本的一部份呀！」「他們……彎了！」

班上的同學們看到此狀況時都感到相當愕然，小孩子們也發呆著，像是理解不了狀況的樣子，連身為公主的Stan也一臉驚恐地瞪著Kyle的翠綠雙目。僵硬沉默的氣氛終於被Kyle打破：

「我說咧，Stan以後就當我的男朋友好了，我真的很愛他……我也知道他很愛我，那這不就好了？以後Stan都不用因為一個女生而難過了！」

「Kyle！？我們可是在演戲啊！」

「對，但我對你的愛並不是演出來的喔！」

「老天！」

最後，義工服務活動就在一片混亂下結束了。

當然事後，Kyle的公開告白和愛的宣言都被亞洲女孩們拿來當點子畫同人圖囉！

【完】


End file.
